


De pocas palabras

by Chiru_Less



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi están a un mes de acabar la Preparatoria.  Luego de haber compartido largos años de amistad, ambos saben que las palabras a veces sobran, pero cuando están presentes entre ellos, significan un "para siempre". IwaOi, porque su ausencia en el manga no da para más (?)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	De pocas palabras

**Para la gente que tiene la desgracia de soportarme en las diferentes redes sociales, ya sabrá que el dolor por la ausencia de los IwaOi pega fuerte, y no es para menos, FURUDATE POR FAVOR DANOS ALGO, UN INDICIO, LO QUE SEA.**

**Así que acá estamos, la desesperación y el delirio se combinaron y salió esto gracias a un hermoso fanart. Espero lo disfruten porque yo me hago llorar a mi misma escribiendo estas cosas. No, no es angst, no se asusten.**

* * *

— Mira, como hagas lo mismo que la última vez, juro que te expulso de mi casa en mitad de la noche.

— Iwa-chan, no seas así. Además, ya maduré. No hago esas cosas.

Oikawa se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras intentaba "acomodar" un poco su cuarto al tiempo que presionaba el teléfono móvil entre su oreja y el hombro; se agachó, juntó del suelo un par de pantalones, el jersey del equipo de voley, el pijama verde con distintos motivos alusivos a extraterrestres y se sentó en la cama, todo sobre su falda. Ya no podía distinguir qué era para lavar y qué no. Metió todo dentro de la canasta que le había dado su madre mientras oía a Iwaizumi bufando, del otro lado de la línea.

Estaba jugando con fuego - su paciencia - y lo sabía.

— Mierdakawa, ¿en qué momento maduraste? Si la última vez que viniste fue hace...espera, no puedo contar.

— Hace dos semanas, Iwa-chan. No es muy difícil porque el fin de semana pasado viniste tú a casa.

— Ah.— un momento de silencio siguió a las declaraciones de Oikawa, quien ahora se disponía a armar un pequeño bolso.— Bueno, ¡peor! Estuviste llorando toda la noche con que había algo debajo de la cama, me pateaste como diez veces y me despertarse como cinco. Nunca más volvemos a mirar esas basuras.

—¡Pero son entretenidas! Además no se qué te quejas, si al otro día es domingo y no hay que madrugar.

— Fue por lo único que no te asesine.

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia a la amenaza de Iwaizumi. Lo cierto era que sufría una especie de ambivalencia con las películas y series que tuvieran como eje principal temáticas sobrenaturales, sobre todo si se trataba de fantasmas y lugares embrujados. Últimamente, Oikawa se había entusiasmado fervientemente con todo el tema y había buscado reseñas, críticas, series nuevas y no tan nuevas, películas de culto sobre el género y alguna que otra más nueva.

¿El resultado? Los nervios de Iwaizumi disparados hacia la estratosfera.

Desde que eran pequeños, ambos tenìan la costumbre de visitarse mutuamente casi todos los fines de semana; a medida que iban creciendo las actividades habìan ido cambiando, pero lo básico siempre habìa estado allí: jugar un poco de vóley, a la play o mirar películas. Ya se trataba casi de una rutina, una costumbre que se veía interrumpida sólo en la época de exámenes - donde se juntaban, generalmente, a estudiar juntos; Iwaizumi siempre había dado el brazo a torcer la mayoría de las veces que debían elegir una película o una serie, más porque sus gustos no solían coincidir con los de Oikawa - y éste, sin querer demostrarlo abiertamente, solía aburrirse con las películas de monstruos y lagartos gigantes de las que disfrutaba Iwaizumi - y no solía tener problemas en mirar películas de abducciones extraterrestres a medianoche porque, en el fondo, Oikawa le había contagiado un poco sus gustos.

Sin embargo, ahora atravesaban una nueva etapa de aficiones fílmicas y con ella, una nueva crisis. En un primer momento, ante un cambio en la rutina, Iwaizumi había aceptado de buen grado un género nuevo en el patrimonio de películas y series que tenían acumuladas, hecho que cambió rotundamente cuando Oikawa parecía disfrutarlas y _sufrirlas_ con la misma intensidad.

Sí, amaba sufrir sobresaltos y hallarse en vilo de la trama la mayor parte del tiempo. Sí, solía cubrirse el rostro con lo primero que tuviese a mano cuando intuía la llegada de un screamer en plena película. Sin embargo, el problema se presentaba luego de que _terminara_ la cuestión, generalmente en la madrugada. Iwaizumi le había gritado en varias ocasiones "¡¿para qué mierda miramos ésto si después no puedes dormir del miedo?!", pero la situación era imparable. Oikawa seguía hundiéndose en su espiral de ambivalencia e Iwaizumi se quejaba, pero tampoco lo detenía.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres mirar hoy?

— Encontré una película que tiene secuela. Con que miremos una sola es más que suficiente.

—Por tu tono intuyo que la vamos a pasar mal, ¿cómo se llama?

Oikawa volvió a chasquear la lengua cuando oyó los gritos de su hermana en la planta baja de la casa, junto a su sobrino. Se le había ocurrido que era muy buena idea invadir la casa materna, justo un fin de semana; se levantó y cerró la puerta, casi azotándola. Se acercó a su ordenador portátil sobre el escritorio y rebuscó el nombre de la dichosa película.

— Se llama "Grave Encounters".

— El nombre no me transmite nada de paz.

— A mi tampoco. Si miras el trailer, mucho menos.

— Oikawa, ¿por qué nos haces esto?

Oikawa no pudo disimular la risilla que surgió de sus labios al oír el tono quejumbroso en la voz de Iwaizumi. ¿Por qué? Porque a él parecía que le gustaba sufrir y a Iwaizumi, soportarlo. Desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— Te va a gustar, vas a ver.

— Claro. Vienes a cenar, ¿no? Hay que pedir comida, mamá salió.

— Iwa-chan, cocinamos no…

— Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Basurakawa, que aún recuerdo lo que pasó cuando quisiste hornear tu maldito pan de leche.

—El horno conspiró contra mi.

— Y casi tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos. Te espero cerca de las 21, ya veremos qué pedimos.

Y así, Iwaizumi finiquitó la llamada sin despedirse, evitando que Oikawa continuara discutiendo.

Las horas de la tarde habían pasado relativamente rápido; Oikawa se había dedicado a limpiar un poco su habitación, a jugar con su sobrino y a discutir con su hermana. Luego, había terminado de acomodar el pequeño bolso que solía llevar a casa de Iwaizumi cuando se quedaba a dormir allá, se bañó, le avisó a su madre que salía a casa de su mejor amigo y así, partió a eso de las 20:30 PM.

¿Por qué, si aquella era una rutina milenaria entre ellos, esa noche se hallaba tan nervioso? Oikawa se consideraba una persona intuitiva, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha de vóley. Una especie de presentimiento se había instalado aquella tarde luego de que Iwaizumi colgara la llamada y, en vez de mejorar, había ido creciendo conforme las horas se sucedían una tras otra. No podía definirlo como bueno o malo, sólo existente. Una pesadez extraña y molesta se había instalado en la boca de su estómago y se había vuelto plomo cuando había llegado, efectivamente, al hogar de Iwaizumi.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa?

— Nada, ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo, Iwa-chan?

Mientras Oikawa dejaba el bolso sobre un sofá en la sala de estar e Iwaizumi rebuscaba en una guía donde siempre anotaba "números útiles", éste se dio vuelta y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Oikawa pudo apreciar que, lejos de intentar estar presentable, Iwaizumi apenas llevaba una camiseta oscura y los pantalones de su pijama. Ni siquiera llevaba calcetines y verlo tan desabrigado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—Estás raro, mírate, te vi. ¿Tienes frío? Hace calor.

—Iwa-chan, ¿has visto por la ventana? Está por llover.

— ¿Y?

— Hace frío.

— Viejo de mierda. Ahí hay una frazada.

Efectivamente, Iwaizumi siempre pensaba en todo.

La sala de estar de su casa contaba con un televisor de pantalla gigantesca, ideal para que Oikawa se asustara todavía más con los momentos de tensión de las películas; como la mayoría de las veces solía hacerse muy tarde en la noche, Iwaizumi siempre tenía a bien bajar de su habitación una o dos frazadas, sabiendo que Oikawa solía enfriarse en medio de la noche, como los viejos.

Y efectivamente, así fue.

Iwaizumi se encargó de todo, como de costumbre. Mientras Oikawa rebuscaba, encontraba, cargaba la película y conectaba el ordenador de Iwaizumi con la pantalla del televisor, éste de dedicó a pelear con tres o cuatro deliverys diferentes; luego de casi una hora de espera, el delivery llegó con dos pizzas diferentes - porque ni en eso podían coincidir - y la lluvia cayó torrencialmente. Mientras más llovía, más se enfriaban las manos y los pies de Oikawa, quien había tenido a bien imitar a Iwaizumi, cambiándose y colocándose uno de sus pijamas favoritas, frazada de por medio.

Así, con comida, frazada y sofá, ambos se dispusieron a acomodarse y "disfrutar" de la película.

El primer gruñido de Iwaizumi no se hizo esperar, casi a los 10 minutos de comenzado el film. Oikawa se había tapado el rostro con una mano - una porción de pizza en ella - y con la otra le había dado un manotazo a Iwaizumi, sujetando su brazo en el proceso. Había sido una falsa alarma y rápidamente, la presión en el antebrazo de Iwaizumi disminuyó, soltándolo.

La película se trataba acerca de un hospital psiquiátrico. Abandonado. Donde se habían detectado fenómenos paranormales y un grupo de "investigadores" había ido a corroborarlos. Mala idea la de los protagonistas y mala idea la de Oikawa por elegir semejante trama. En el edificio no había luz eléctrica, los pasillos eran interminables, había escaleras oscuras por doquier y habitaciones vacías de aspecto tétrico. La maldita luz de la linterna ni de la cámara de los personajes ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Oikawa, quien ya vivía la tensión a flor de piel.

¿Por qué tenían que utilizar una cámara infrarroja en vez de…?

Oikawa _golpeó_ a Iwaizumi. Cuando el primer sobresalto de la película llegó, el manotazo que soltó hacia la izquierda dio de lleno en el pecho de Iwaizumi, produciendo eco. Un gruñido más fuerte acompañado de un insulto por lo bajo lograron que Oikawa se atemorizara aún peor; ¿por qué Iwaizumi había apagado todas las malditas luces?

— Llegan a ver algo y yo no voy a poder con esto.

— Oikawa, lo van a ver, y lo sabes.

—No, no puedo.— nuevamente cubrió su rostro, ésta vez con ambas manos. Los protagonistas habían oído un "sonido" del otro lado de la puerta y muy valientes, habían ido a chequear su origen.— Avísame cuando pase, Iwa-chan.

— Pero...está bien. Pero el próximo si lo vas a ver porque…¡mierda!

Iwaizumi saltó en su sitio, Oikawa secundándolo. Uno comenzó a soltar improperios, el otro a sollozar. Frases como "por qué carajo estoy viendo esto" y "no vamos a dormir ninguno de los dos, maldita sea" se repitieron varias veces hasta que Iwaizumi le avisó a Oikawa que el peligro había pasado, al menos temporalmente. La película se sucedió con sustos menores y los minutos se sucedieron con Oikawa adosándose al costado de Iwaizumi, cada vez más aterrado y congelado pese a la frazada que ya lo cubría.

— ¡Iwa-chan, maldición, te dije que me avisaras!

— Cómo mierda voy a avisarte si yo tampoco me la vi venir, Oikawa, ¡suéltame!

En efecto, ambos habían sospechado que, cuando aquellos estúpidos activaran el infrarrojo de la cámara apuntando en un corredor ocupado sólo por ellos mismos, "algo" iba a aparecer en la pantalla. Ese algo había sido una sombra que había cruzado por detrás, a unos metros, y se les había quedado mirando. Los dos lo habían estado esperando, pero ninguno lo había previsto en el momento exacto. Oikawa soltó a Iwaizumi una vez que el momento - que sólo duró unos segundos - hubiese pasado; subió ambas piernas al sofá, abrazándolas mientras se cubría todavía más.

— ¿Tanto frío tienes?

— Los nervios me exacerban el frío.

— ¿Enciendo el calefactor? Esto es estúpido.

— No hace falta, Iwa-chan.

Y acto seguido, se recargó otra vez sobre Iwaizumi. Su cuerpo no sólo le transmitía calor sino también cierta seguridad, muy necesaria en aquellos momentos críticos. Oikawa recargó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Iwaizumi, aproximando también el torso entero al del otro, haciéndose un ovillo a su lado. Iwaizumi no emitió sonido por varios segundos mientras ambos miraban la película, hasta que finalmente Oikawa percibió un movimiento. Iwaizumi movió el brazo en el que Oikawa había estado apoyado y, para sorpresa de éste, lo pasó sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo un poco más.

En ese momento, aquella sensación de plomo se aligeró en su estómago y su corazón empezó a latir mucho más deprisa. Tuvo la sensatez de no soltar ningún tipo de comentario mientras percibía la mano de Iwaizumi sobre su hombro derecho, presionando. Oikawa se acomodó un poco más cerca, _casi_ sobre Iwaizumi.

— ¿Tienes menos frío así?

— Ajá.

— Bien.

Y los dos guardaron silencio.

La película avanzó y con ella los sustos se volvieron más feroces; Oikawa lloró, saltó y golpeó a Iwaizumi varias veces en el rostro, los brazos y las piernas. Éste soltó improperios pero se sobresaltó tanto como Oikawa y ambos, en algún momento que ninguno podía definir, habían acabado en una posición un tanto extraña.

En qué instante Oikawa había resbalado del costado de Iwaizumi para ir a parar a sus piernas, no lo sabía. Su cabeza ahora se hallaba recostada sobre la pierna izquierda de Iwaizumi, la otra pierna rodeando su cuerpo. Ahora, al no tener el brazo para sujetarse, se había dedicado a enterrar los dedos en el muslo y la rodilla de Iwaizumi frente a los momentos más temerosos, haciéndolo saltar.

Hacía mucho que Iwaizumi no lo insultaba tanto. La película estaba logrando que alcanzaran nuevos niveles, tanto verbales como físicos. La mano de Iwaizumi que antes había presionado su hombro ahora se hallaba sobre su cabeza. En algún otro segundo inexplicable e imposible de rastrear entre los sobresaltos, Iwaizumi había hundido sus dedos entre sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza. En otra circunstancia aquello lo habría relajado, pero no fue así. Oikawa no sabía si eran los nervios de ver a uno de los camarógrafos salir volando por una ventana impulsado por una fuerza invisible o aquel peso en su estómago aún de origen dudoso, pero los movimientos de los dedos de Iwaizumi sobre su cuero cabelludo lograron todo, menos relajarlo. En un acto de valentía, se abrazó a la pierna de Iwaizumi cuando la trama fue a peor, intuyendo el terrible final que les aguardaba a los que aún quedaban con vida.

Finalmente, el sufrimiento terminó. Ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo con los segundos finales, quedando casi en penumbras cuando comenzaron a pasar los títulos.

— Oikawa, levántate. No puedo encender las luces si no me sueltas la pierna.

— No puedo, estoy entumecido, Iwa-chan.

— Vamos, muévete.

Iwaizumi no era sutil, nunca lo había sido y no iba a comenzar en ese momento. Empujó a Oikawa bruscamente sobre el sofá, levantándose y estirándose. De repente, una extraña sensación de vacío combinada con el frío que sentía hicieron mella en el cuerpo de Oikawa, volviéndose otra vez un ovillo sobre el sofá.

— Vamos a la cama, ahora elijo yo alguna otra cosa.

— Como usted diga.

Lo que Iwaizumi había elegido no era mucho mejor que lo que Oikawa los había obligado a ver; la tormenta seguía en el exterior, la lluvia golpeando la ventana de Iwaizumi y el viento azotando las ramas de los árboles contra el techo. Otra vez, como si de una extraña y masoquista manía se tratara, Iwaizumi había apagado todas las luces; Se hallaba recostado en su cama, sobre un mar de almohadones, Oikawa entre sus piernas y recostado sobre su torso, la computadora de Iwaizumi sobre sus piernas. Al menos, el motor de aquel aparato le daba calor y el cuerpo de Iwaizumi estaba a una temperatura inhumanamente alta.

Con el sonido de los monstruos gritando de fondo, el calor y la comodidad, Oikawa se fue relajando pese a que temía que en breve surgiera algún espectro por el corredor que llevaba al cuarto de Iwaizumi. No estaba cansado pero si demasiado a gusto, y pensamiento nefastos como qué iba a ser de ellos una vez que ambos siguieran carreras diferentes se instalaron en su mente adormilada. No quería extrañar aquellas noches, no quería dejarlas atrás. No deseaba que sólo fueran una anécdota si alguno de los dos tenía que mudarse lejos, tampoco que no volviera a repetirse.

Ah, era aquello. La sensación desagradable en su estómago era la incertidumbre de que aquella fuese alguna de las últimas noches que estuviesen así, juntos.

Porque Oikawa no iba a mentirse. Ambos estaban en el último mes de la preparatoria y ambos ya habían elegido sus caminos. No había planificado nada de manera puntillosa, pero Oikawa deseaba viajar al exterior, lejos, muy lejos de Japón.

Él mismo iba a ser quien rompiera la magia de sus encuentros.

— ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?

Iwaizumi había susurrado aquello tan suave que Oikawa por un momento pensó que era parte de su propia ensoñación hasta que sintió nuevamente los dedos de Iwaizumi acariciando su cabello. En aquella ocasión sí estaba teniendo el efecto relajante que había deseado antes, adormilándolo.

— No.

— No mientas. Una cosa es que lo hayas decidido, y otra que no estés haciendo nada para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien, Iwa-chan?

— Odio hacerlo.

La conversación había sido entre susurros y murmullos mientras Oikawa cambiaba de posición; dejó la laptop de Iwaizumi a un lado, sobre la cama. Volteó hacia la izquierda, aún entre las piernas de Iwaizumi y recargó el costado del rostro contra su pecho, percibiendo los latidos de su corazón. Iwaizumi no pronunció más ninguna palabra, probablemente aguardando a que él soltase algo primero.

— La idea era viajar.

— ¿Piensas ir a Argentina? Lo tenías planeado de antes.— soltó Iwaizumi, justificando su memoria prodigiosa.

— Pienso, pero no sé cuándo.

— Mientras más lo retrases, más te va a costar irte. Deberías hacerlo ahora.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos nuevamente, sólo interrumpido por las voces que surgían de la computadora. Oikawa no quería hablar sobre aquello. No quería convertirse en el adulto responsable que sabía debía ser apenas terminara la preparatoria, no deseaba conversar sobre un distanciamiento con Iwaizumi. Le generaba ansiedad, incomodidad, deseos de huir de aquella situación.

Porque nunca había estado apartado de Iwaizumi, y la idea lo aterraba más que los fantasmas de las películas.

— No es tan fácil, son muchos gastos.

— Que seguro ya averiguaste cómo solventar.

— Iwa-chan, basta.— finalmente se animó a frenar el tema, retrayéndose aún más sobre su torso. Inspiró el perfume de Iwaizumi, intentando calmarse.— No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

— Yo sí. Necesito saber cómo vamos a seguir.

Había tanto en aquellas palabras que Oikawa se sintió abrumado, porque ambos sabían que lo suyo siempre había estado entre el límite de la amistad y algo más que ninguno había tenido el valor de definir por temor a cagarla. Habían estado bien juntos riendo, compartiendo momentos y circunstancias dudosas y fácilmente malinterpretables sin que a ninguno le interesara aclarar. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a aquel extraño equilibrio que tenían que se había vuelto, también, parte de su rutina.

Oikawa no quería soltar la frase "¿qué eran ellos dos?" porque le resultaba demasiado simple y estereotipada como para que lograse abarcar la complejidad de su situación con Iwaizumi.

Pero, ¿qué eran, sino amigos demasiado cercanos que no se animaban a algo más?

— Como ahora, Iwa-chan. No tendría por qué cambiar algo entre nosotros.

— Oikawa, maldito seas, yo sí quiero que cambie. Estoy harto.

Oikawa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; en realidad, el hecho que estuviese adormilado era una vil excusa, porque nunca había podido prepararse a los embates violentos de Iwaizumi. Siempre lo había tomado desprevenido porque, por alguna razón, nunca había podido descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza encrespada cuando Oikawa soltaba alguna frase que activaba alguna parte especialmente susceptible a la agresividad en su cerebro; insultos, agravios varios, golpes y patadas de diferente intensidad siempre habían sido las respuestas inesperadas y un tanto dolorosas, algunas más que otras.

Pero nunca hubiese estado preparado para que Iwaizumi levantara su rostro violentamente, apoyando una mano sobre su mentón. Oikawa alcanzó a jadear, dolorido y un tanto sorprendido; sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los verdes de Iwaizumi y, pese a la oscuridad del lugar, podía llegar a distinguir la intensidad de su mirada, la seriedad y la gravedad de la situación. Porque bueno, así también había sido siempre. Pocas palabras para comunicarse, sobraban. Ellos manejaban otro idioma.

— Iwa-chan…

— Sólo dilo, y me detendré. Hablo en serio.

El corazón de Oikawa comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, con más vehemencia dentro de su pecho, golpeando su torso y aturdiéndolo un poco. Incluso podía sentir las pulsaciones en sus oídos, el repiqueteo de sus latidos veloces, nerviosos. El mentón de Oikawa tembló débilmente, aún sostenido por la mano firme de Iwaizumi; parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de hablar.

No podía, no. No quería hacerlo, porque siempre que abría la boca, la cagaba. Todas las veces que había intentado tocar algún tema delicado con Iwaizumi siempre había metido la pata, haciendo que el otro se retrajera y no volviese a mencionar cuestiones que para ambos, habían sido importantes. Debilidades, inseguridades, enojos. Sus sentimientos, siempre entrometidos en todo lo que hacían, decían.

Por eso, no podía hablar. Iwaizumi, siempre tan valiente. O tan impaciente como él, no podía saberlo. De cualquier manera Oikawa podía entenderlo, porque él se sentía exactamente igual, sólo que huía. ¿Irse de la ciudad, del país por no sabía cuánto tiempo sin aclarar antes qué carajo pasaba entre ellos? ¿Si aquello era una amistad que se les había ido de las manos o sus sentimientos se habían transformado en algo más profundo e íntimo? Aclarar era para intrépidos, duros de corazón.

Y él era demasiado blando. Porque no podía engañarse, ni siquiera a él mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con los demás si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos? Porque aquello no era una amistad, malditos fueran. Y lo sabía, lo sabía hacía demasiado tiempo. Lo había callado, sepultado, ocupado en otras cuestiones que le mantenían la mente apartada.

Porque su mayor temor no eran las lesiones de su rodilla, la incertidumbre de no poder avanzar profesionalmente en otro país o no poder regresar a Japón, sino que Iwaizumi no correspondiera sus sentimientos y aquella unión tan natural se fracturara y no tuviese realmente _dónde volver_. Porque Iwaizumi era su casa, su hogar. Su lugar seguro, el refugio en el que se escondía cuando más débil se encontraba, cuando más lo había necesitado.

¿Qué iba a hacer si…?

Oikawa no emitió sonido e Iwaizumi actuó, más seguro y valeroso de lo que Oikawa podría ser alguna vez en su maldita vida. Su frente golpeó la de Oikawa de manera suave, un choque premeditado y casi tímido; en ese momento, la ansiedad dominó un poco a Oikawa porque Iwaizumi parecía haber perdido el valor para continuar. Con sus frentes aún unidas, se soltó del agarre de Iwaizumi y acercó su rostro al del otro, rozando apenas sus labios.

Uno soltó el aire, el otro inspiró profundamente, ambos intentando asimilar el contacto.

¿Qué eran, niños de 5 años? No, algo mucho peor. Adolescentes que estaban pasando un camino tortuoso hacia una adultez que procuraba separarlos.

Iwaizumi tomó coraje y finalmente unió sus labios, primero en una caricia suave, luego un poco más osada. De un momento a otro, la pena que ambos parecían haber sufrido se fue lejos, muy lejos, reemplazada por la desesperación de procurarse mayor contacto entre ellos.

Oikawa volteó otra vez quedando de frente sobre Iwaizumi, tumbándolo del todo en su colchón del almohadones; lo abrazó por el cuello, profundizando un beso que ya eran casi mordidas. Jaló del cabello ajeno y sintió las manos de Iwaizumi viajando por su espalda hacia abajo, muy abajo para introducirse luego por debajo de su camiseta verde de ovnis preferida. Percibió sus dedos fríos hundiéndose sobre su piel, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda mientras la otra mano de Iwaizumi se atrevía a ir más allá, aquellos dedos sumergiéndose debajo del elástico de sus pantalones...

— Iwa-chan, vas demasiado rápido, yo no…

— Y una mierda voy rápido.

Se desencadenó una pequeña "trifulca" sobre la cama de Iwaizumi cuando habían invertido posiciones; algunos almohadones habían volado y Oikawa temió por la laptop de Iwaizumi, perdida entre las patadas que se daban entre ellos mientras luchaba por volver a estar arriba. Si bien Oikawa era más alto, Iwaizumi sabía usar bien brazos y piernas para inmovilizarlo. Rápidamente la agresión entre ellos volvió a convertirse en necesidad; Oikawa mismo ayudó a Iwaizumi a deshacerse de su propia camiseta, los labios de Iwaizumi - y sus dientes también, por qué no - abandonaron su boca y atacaron su cuello casi con fiereza mientras Oikawa cubría su boca para que ningún sonido delator surgiera, dejando sus intentos inútiles por jalar de la camiseta de Iwaizumi cuando sintió otra vez aquella mano entrometida hundiéndose debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando sus glúteos incluso por dentro de su ropa interior; podía intuir por los movimientos de Iwaizumi que éste quería retirarle también la parte inferior de su vestimenta sin muchos resultados, pues la posición se lo impedía.

Mientras Oikawa buscaba sus labios otra vez, se preguntó si realmente quería aquello. Sí, claro que lo deseaba, Iwaizumi claramente estaba demostrándole la misma desesperación que él mismo había estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo, pero…¿estaban listos, ambos? Iwaizumi probablemente sí, él siempre estaba listo para todo. Aquello había sido totalmente inesperado, fuera de los planes, pero…¿eso no lo hacía mejor, más espontáneo? ¿Y si luego del momento pasional alguno de los dos daba marcha atrás, temeroso de arruinarlo?

— Iwa-chan…

— ¿Mmh?

— Dime que esto...que esto va a durar. Que no es el momento, que…

— Shh. Cierra la boca.

Iwaizumi enfocó sus ojos en los de Oikawa; ninguno de los dos parpadeó por algunos segundos mientras Iwaizumi sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos, los cabellos de ambos desordenados y sus respiraciones levemente agitadas.

— Claro que va a durar, estúpido. Somos nosotros.

— Qué consuelo, Iwa-chan. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Oikawa, ¿realmente temes que esto cambie lo que sentimos?¿de verdad?

— Sí, me da miedo.

Oikawa apartó a Iwaizumi, haciéndose un poco de lugar, un tanto sofocado; ambos se sentaron en la cama, enfrentados. El silencio no era incómodo, pero Oikawa no sabía exactamente cómo exteriorizar lo que sentía.

— ¿Y si al fin me decido y me voy a otro país? Sé que no va a ser para siempre, pero…

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, imbécil.— Iwaizumi lo interrumpió, una de sus manos tironeando de los cabellos en su nuca.— No es para siempre. Yo te estaré esperando aquí.

— Iwa-chan, no es justo.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer, resignarte? No importa cuanto tiempo te lleve, yo estaré aquí. Además, yo qué se yo...también puedo viajar. Tan inútil no soy…se puede saber por qué estás llorando.

No había sido una pregunta, sino un gruñido. Sin embargo, su tono de voz había descendido hasta convertirse casi en un susurro y fue suficiente para que Oikawa estallara en una especie de llanto histérico que no estaba pudiendo manejar demasiado bien.

— Porque te amo y no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte.

No sabía si Iwaizumi no le contestaba porque no le había entendido entre sollozos o porque lo había dejado en shock. Cualquiera fuese la razón, Oikawa siguió llorando, y su llanto nunca había sido muy silencioso. Luego de un par de minutos, Iwaizumi pareció finalmente reaccionar. Oikawa lo oyó farfullar algo que parecía un insulto, luego un improperio más claro. Resopló, rascándose la cabeza con violencia; de repente, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

El corredor estaba literalmente en penumbras.

— Iwa-chan, ten cuidado, todavía no olvido la película.

Iwaizumi tardó unos minutos en volver, tiempo que Oikawa no dudó en plantar el trasero en la cama y no ir a cerciorarse que el otro se encontraba bien. Lo único que le faltaba aquella noche, para completarla, era que en la casa de Iwaizumi también viviese un monstruo…

Repentinamente el aludido retornó, cerrando la puerta al ingresar al cuarto. Lanzó sobre Oikawa un rollo entero de papel de cocina y éste procedió a cumplir la orden indirecta de Iwaizumi, limpiándose el rostro, lágrimas y mocos de por medio.

— Oikawa.

— Dime, Iwa-chan.

— ¿Qué tanto amas el voley?

Oikawa observó a Iwaizumi con cara de pocos amigos antes de sonarse la nariz por quinta vez.

— La pregunta misma me ofende.

— Entonces, tienes que viajar. Mira. Carajo, ¿por qué haces esto tan difícil?

Al menos, Oikawa ya no lloraba. Iwaizumi comenzó a caminar en círculos en el espacio reducido de su habitación que le dejaban la cama y su escritorio, desacomodando todavía más sus cabellos.

— Si amas tanto lo que haces, entonces tienes que ir, porque si te quedas aquí luego te vas a arrepentir para toda la vida, y no quiero ser el maldito puto motivo por el cual no vas a cumplir tu sueño, no me interrumpas. — Oikawa abrió y cerró la boca con la misma rapidez al ver la amenaza en los ojos de Iwaizumi.— Vas a ir y vas a volver, y yo voy a estar aquí. Porque tu sueño es el mío también, quiero que seas feliz, estúpido. También te amo.

Oikawa lo intentó, de verdad lo hizo, pero le fue imposible poder detener el llanto que volvía a sus ojos, anegados otra vez en lágrimas. Su mentón volvió a temblar y lo único que atinó a hacer fue agachar la cabeza, conmovido y fastidiado por no poder controlarse.

— Oikawa, no has parado de llorar desde que perdimos el último partido. No sé si esto es bueno o malo.

— Es bueno, tú...tú déjame llorar, quieres.

Y así fue. Iwaizumi se sentó a su lado y lo dejó llorar, abrazándolo mientras Oikawa parecía purgar de su organismo temores e inseguridades que había ido arrastrando consigo a lo largo de la secundaria, de la preparatoria.

— Tienes la cara hecha un asco.

— Se me pone todo rojo y se me inflaman mucho los párpados. No me juzgues, Iwa-chan.

— ¿Te has calmado un poco?

— Viajaré. Cuando pueda.— no era la respuesta que Iwaizumi probablemente esperaba, pero Oikawa percibió el apretón en su hombro.

— Bien. No voy a perder el tiempo, tampoco.

Luego de aquello, a Oikawa le pareció que ambos dejaban una pesada carga detrás. No sabía bien qué hora cuando finalmente se acostaron, pero la película había terminado o la computadora de Iwaizumi se había quedado sin batería, apagada en un rincón. Oikawa se sentía más relajado, liviano, decidido cuando cerró los ojos hinchados, intentando conciliar el sueño. Iwaizumi lo abrazó sin mediar palabra y en aquel gesto, Oikawa percibió muchos sentimientos. Cariño, abnegación, lealtad.

Porque ellos siempre habían sido de pocas palabras, no las necesitaban para entenderse. Pero cuando las decían, eran para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Esto surgió en el momento, pero ya vendrán cosas peores (?)**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
